


So What?

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Series: KKM: Someday We Will Get There [1]
Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon - Book, Comedy, Coming Out, Easter Egg, Fluff, M/M, Manga, Sara being a bitch, Wolfram being chased, Yuuri doing the chasing, boys reading yaoi, probably gonna add more tags as the story gets longer..., wait is this really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But we're both men! What can we even do?!"</p><p>"Shibuya, you don't seriously believe that..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm gonna sound like a broken record here, but I haven't watched the anime in years, and I never watched Season 3. However, I thank the Maou that the novels are available in a language I understand, so I'm following the NOVEL CANON. There are some pretty big differences, so I'll put an asterisk on the parts that I actually took from the canon. Hehe, I gotta admit, there are some pretty cool parts from the novels that I wanna share with you guys~ The rest of it is purely my imagination, though :3

“But we’re both men!”

                I’ve been saying that to so many people so many times that even I’m getting tired of it. It’s what I say whenever Wolfram demands that we get married due to whatever circumstances we happen to find ourselves in, it’s what I say to Gunter whenever he starts to glare at Wolf suspiciously, it’s my one and only excuse whenever Celi starts planning our imaginary wedding without my consent.

                Heck, I’ve even had to say that to Gwendal, when he asked me to tell him ahead before going off for my honeymoon leave!

                “The problem is, no one seems to listen!”

                I throw my hands into the air in exasperation, and Murata ducks away just in time to avoid having his glasses batted off his face.

                “You know, Shibuya, maybe that’s because it’s not as valid a point as you think it is.”

                 I stare at him. “Murata, don’t tell me you--”

                “Not me, but my predecessors. I can tell you personally that when they say one in every four men is gay, they have their facts pretty straight. No pun intended.”

                I suppress a shudder. I had enough of bad puns from Conrad, if Murata started…

                “In fact, even the very first--”

                “Wait, stop!” I clap my hands over his mouth in a hurry. “Haven’t you heard of ‘too much information’? I don’t need my image of the Great Sage twisted any further, thank you!”

                Murata rolls his eyes at me, but as soon as I take my hands away from his face, he continues, ‘—Even the very first Demon King had dubious intentions. The ancestor of my soul felt an odd gaze on himself more than once.”

                So it was Shinou… no wonder Gunter said that he became a shut-in as soon as the Great Wise One left for earth… *

                I will never look at the founder of my country the same way again.

                “Ancient history aside, I thought you of all people would be more liberal in your ideals. Aren’t you trying to modernize the Shin Makoku as fast as you can? By building schools and making education compulsory and all that.* Well, if there’s one thing this world understood faster than ours, it’s the matters of the heart.”

                “B-but…” I ruffle my hair in frustration. “We’re both men! Every time Gwendal looks at me suspiciously, or Gunter starts chewing his handkerchief... I mean, what can we even do?!”

                A long pause.

                “Shibuya…” I never heard my advisor sound so… strangled before. “Are you telling me you don’t know… about that?”

                “About--” Blood rises into my cheeks. “Of course I know! For goodness’ sake, I’m a perfectly healthy 17-year-old boy! I’ve—I’ve known for a long time!”

                Although how long exactly I’m not going to tell. It wasn’t really an incident to be proud of.

                _“Nii-chan? What are you looking at?”_

_“Y-Yuu-chan! Urk… it’s nothing, nothing at all! Aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”_

_“It’s raining, practice got cancelled. Nii-chan, why is that girl--?”_

_“……”_

_“Nii-chan?”_

_“…Yuu-chan, come here. It’s time we had a talk… but no telling Mom, okay?”_

I was twelve at the time.

                “It’s because that I know all about it that I don’t understand. It’s something we can only do with people of the opposite gender, right? So--”

                He doesn’t let me continue. Looking uncharacteristically solemn through his glasses, he puts both hands on my shoulders and sits me down on the garden bench. “Shibuya—Your Majesty. Sit right here for a while, won’t you? I’ll be back in a jiff.”

                “Eh? …Okay.” There isn’t much point in saying anything else, seeing as he is already gone.

 

Apparently, Murata’s definition of ‘jiff’ is just a little over five minutes. I counted.

                “Here.” Expression unreadable, he drops two very different books into my lap. One is a thick leather-bound volume that wouldn’t look out of place in Gunter’s bookshelf, and the other—

                “M-Murata…” I hold up what I recognize as ‘a forbidden object’ to the boys back in Japan. “W-why do you have this…?”

                “It fell into my bag,” he replies with a remarkably straight face. “I was curious, so I read it.”

                “M-M-Murata…” I wave my hands in front of his eyes frantically. “Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?!”

                “I hate it when people do that.” He sighs theatrically. “Shibuya, don’t be ridiculous. It’s just a book, you don’t actually go blind reading things like that.”

                Well, that’s not what Shori said…

                “Your brother is an overprotective idiot.”

                Point taken.

                Still, when I look at the cover of the thin manga volume with two –men? probably?—holding hands, I can’t help but wonder what could be so damaging to the eyes. They say once it’s seen, it can never be unseen…

                “You really don’t know.” Murata pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, eyes glinting. “I almost feel sorry for Lord von Bielefelt.”

 

I saw it. And now I’m seeing it _everywhere._

                No wonder it’s forbidden. It was one thing looking at girls… to look at other guys and know that I could actually… they could actually…

                All of a sudden, I’m extremely glad that Mom managed to convince me to leave my hair long. My neck must have been burning redder than Anissina’s hair.

                I had noticed from my very first day in this world that there are an awful lot of ridiculously good-looking guys here. Gunter with his long silver hair and impeccable grace, Gwendal with his air of authority, even Yozak with those enviable guns…

                I turn my face away from every one of them. It was one thing to look at guys and know that they could… but why do I keep imagining myself at the bottom?!

                “Damn you, Murata…”

                Each image that pops up in my mind sends a wave of nausea down my stomach. Wrong, wrong, this is all so wrong! No wonder Wolfram keeps accusing me of cheating… But never mind, it’s just a phase, right? I’m imagining things because the impact was too great, but I’ll get over it. Most importantly, the way I’m reacting, the disgust and awkwardness and… it all just means that I’m straight, after all. Probably. No, of course it does…

                “Your Majesty?”

                “Call me Yuuri, Godf--”

                The moment I meet Conrad’s eyes, brown flecked with silver, I freeze. No, no, _no…_

                But the images appear in my mind anyway.

                _“Aaaaaaaaaaaah--!_ ”

                “Your Ma—Yuuri!”

               My godfather, he’s my godfather, dammit! That stupid book, these stupid thoughts! This—I’m going to hell for this, I know it!

                Even though I’m already the Demon King, so I’ll probably be going to hell anyway… but is there even a hell for demons?

                Amazing how the human (?) mind works. By the time I got back to my chambers, I’ve managed to clear my head by thinking about anything but—Okay, no going there.

                Damn you, Murata.

                It’s dark in the room, and I undress mechanically, feeling more drained than I did the first time I used magic.  The day couldn’t have passed by fast enough.

                I sigh to myself as I roll into bed. What I really need is a good night’s sleep, and—

                I turn to my left, and find myself looking into the most beautiful face in the world.

                Instinctively, I clap my hand to my mouth and nose to stop myself from screaming. Wolfram is so going to kill me! If he knows the things that have been running through my mind all day, he would—he would--!

                …What would he do?

                Cancel our engagement? Call me a wimp? Throw fireballs at me? All of the above?

                I’ll never know, because he can’t read my mind. He won’t find out, he’ll never yell at me or threaten me or…

                So why do I feel so guilty?

                That’s the other feeling that had been dogging me the whole day. Besides the embarrassment and the awkwardness and the disgust, I’ve been feeling guilty. Because a voice deep down keeps telling me that I shouldn’t be looking at anyone else, a voice that sounds awfully like my haughty fiancé over there…

                I caress his cheek before I even know what I’m doing. His skin is soft, as soft as silk, and though his golden brows gather a little at the annoyance, I know he won’t wake. Looking at him, being so close to him, the images race through my mind again. But instead of feeling disgusted, I feel… like I’ve come home.

                _Oh. So that’s what they thought we would be doing._

                And that’s it. It’s as though I finally found the last piece of the puzzle, and now I know what our relationship really looks like. More than just friends, but now I know exactly how much. So this strange feeling I’ve been feeling… this is attraction? Not the same attraction I feel for girls, but just as strong, if not stronger. Not the perverse ideas my crazed mind has been conjuring up all day either.

                This feeling… is only for Wolfram.

                I push a lock of golden hair away from his eyes, pull his nightdress back to cover his thighs, and force myself to take a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, Gunter (and Gisela) thought that the Shinou is a hikikomori~ xD Because the Great One got upset when his Sage left for Earth with two of the Forbidden Boxes, so he decided to shut himself into the temple and refused to step out of it for 4000 years...


	2. Hold on a Second...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's coming to terms that perhaps he might be a little --just a little-- attracted to boys, and Wolfram's reaction is... indifference?
> 
> The real reason to his possessiveness, to his jealousy, is...?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The old rules apply, beginning with all the ways Yuuri calls Wolfram from his point of view~ And after marathoning a ton of KKM fics, I fully intend on trying something completely different ;)

“Yuuri… what is this?”

                My breath catches in my throat when I see the ‘forbidden object’ in Wolfram’s hands. It doesn’t help that while the logical part of my mind panics, the illogical part proudly notes that my fiancé in his nightdress looks better than any of the guys on the cover.

                “W-Wolf… I can explain…”

                The blonde bishounen* glances at me with those eyes that always remind me of the calmest lake*. “Why are you sounding so scared, wimp? Do you really think a nobleman of my stature will get upset over something as trivial as--” He flips through the manga nonchalantly, “—graphic novel porn?”

                “It’s a manga, not… Never mind.” I flop back onto the bed weakly. It’s so easy to forget that stuff like that is completely natural to those born and bred here in this world. Even so, I had been expecting at least a level-2 earthquake… “Murata gave it to me.”

                “The Great Sage? Hmph.” The third son* must have liked what he saw in there, because he promptly buries his nose into the book. For a moment we just sit there, side by side in the bed, and I marvel at how quiet he can be when he wants to be. All of us—his brothers, his mother, Murata—agree that he’s matured a lot in the past few years*. Once, his frown looked like Gwendal, his smile like Conrad*. Now, he had on an expression that belonged to him, and him alone.

                “…You don’t have to hurry.”

                “Hmm?”

               “It’s nothing,” I say quickly, trying to bat off the wave of loneliness that took me completely off guard. “If you like it, I’ll ask Murata to bring some more.” Although I had a feeling that I would find some stacks of books like this at the back of Mom’s closet…

                “I must say, I’m surprised.”

                “Eh? Before you get any ideas, I assure you that Murata is--”

                “Who cares about him?” Wolfram waves away my words crossly, eyes still on the book. “I’m talking about you. I thought you didn’t like this sort of thing.”

                “I… didn’t.” I should have laughed it off—or more likely, choked it off—but suddenly I can’t take my eyes off my fiancé, my beautiful blonde Wolfram, and the words just tumble out. I can’t lie. “I… I think I’m okay with it now.”

                He looks up abruptly, and I force myself to avoid his bright gaze. So maybe… maybe I’ve accepted that I might be… attracted to him. But that doesn’t mean I love him! Not in the way that he wants me too, at least. If I get his hopes up, if I make promises I can’t keep again, I’d be too cruel.

                The silence stretches on for one second… and is broken.

                “Hmph. So even the wimp grows up eventually.”

                Eh?

                I turn back in surprise, but he’s lost in the manga. For a moment I resist the urge to tear it out of his hands and fling it at the wall. That’s it? I’m (more or less) coming out of the closet, and that’s your reaction?!

                Calm down, Shibuya, calm down… I take a few deep breaths and try to ignore the blood rushing in my ears. Maybe he didn’t hear me right. Good… no, great. Then he won’t start expecting things, like marriage, and starting a family, and…

                My heart twists painfully in my chest.

                “You know, Yuuri, I’m starting to question whether same-sex relationships are as rare in your world as you make them out to be.” Wolfram keeps his gaze on the pages, so he doesn’t catch the unnatural way my face is twitching. “These men seem to be getting it on in the middle of the road, and no one bats an eye.”

                “It’s a manga, Wolf… Uh, let’s put it this way. Would you believe everything you see in Anissina’s new book?”

                He nods sagely, and I find myself missing the childish, impulsive Wolfram that I met that first day in the Shin Makoku. “I see. Well, I still don’t see why it’s such a big deal. All Mazoku boys learn about these things before they turn 20.” He finally looks at me, but with a critical eye. “You can’t be so far behind in these things if you want to be a decent king, wimp.”

                “Don’t call me that…” But my retort sounds half-hearted even to me. I want to protest that I’m not 20 yet, but considering that Mazoku age around five times slower than humans, a 20-year-old Mazoku would be equivalent to a—

                I hang my head dejectedly, surrounding myself in imaginary ghost fires.

                “Well, at least now you won’t argue about us getting married anymore.”

                Yep, here it is. This is the Wolfram that I know and—

                “Because it’s only natural, and it’s what the people are expecting.”

                …Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?

                My heart sinks into the pits of my stomach, but my head still can’t quite process what I heard. So, this was all about responsibility? His always pushing me to sign those marriage contracts he seems to hoard up his sleeve, a duty? His getting jealous, a show of his pride? His constant insults, possessiveness…

                “As your fiancé, it is my job to make sure you become a Maou worthy of both the kingdom and my loyalty.”

                He puts down the book and blows out the light, but when he pulls the covers and turns his back to me, the cold I feel deep in my bones isn’t because of the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Wolf seems OOC here, but really, that's how he's like in the novels! He even turned Yuuri down when Yuuri wanted to bunk down with him!! O.O Anyway, after reading half a dozen stories about how Wolfram's love goes unrequited for years before Yuuri comes around, I was thinking: Why can't it be the other way around? Because to be honest, Wolfram never said the L-word to Yuuri in any of the canon, did he? T^T
> 
> ...Did he?


	3. A Dastardly Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doubts Wolfram's feelings, Conrad doesn't help, and the worst possible person shows up at the worst possible moment to makes things worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the double **-- meaning it's either from the source material or one of the many fanfics I've been 'researching'. Take your pick. Also introducing one of the most bipolar characters in the KKM-verse...

“Your Majesty! Watch out!”

                The sword that Conrad knocked out of my hand is spinning, spinning gracefully in the blue sky, and I can only stare at it transfixed as it flies my way… finally knocking me hard on the head with the hilt.

                “Ow, ow ow _ow…_ ”

                “Are you okay, Your Majesty?” Conrad bends over me as I crouch with my hands over my head, sounding concerned and just a little bit amused. “You seem distracted.”

                “Gee, you think?” Although I don’t need any excuses for my crappy swordfighting skills to begin with.

                “Is it about Wolfram?”

                And suddenly my head hurts twice as much.

 

“…Is it that obvious?”

                Conrad hands me a bottle of water, watching me sympathetically as I pour its contents over my head. “You were fine last evening, so something must have happened during the night.”

                Right, and everyone knows who I spend my nights with…

                “If you want me to, I can have a word with him. I was hoping that he was sensible enough by now to know that these things can’t be rushed--”

                “It’s not that,” I blurt out. And it’s true, he’s the same old Wolfram, talking about weddings and calling me a wimp and all that, but-- “Conrad… do you think he loves me?”

                “……”

                “I’m feeling fine!” I snap, swatting away the hand he tries to put on my forehead. His concern is flattering, but why do these Mazoku like to measure temperatures with their other hand on their stomachs?!**

                Or maybe I shouldn’t have been so quick to prove to him that I’m not delusional, because now he looks as though I just asked him if Yozak likes dresses.

                I sigh, running my fingers through my hair wildly. Water flies everywhere, but unfortunately my worries stay very much intact. “I don’t know, Conrad, have you thought that maybe, his going through with this engagement and all that, is actually his way of keeping his pride?”

                Back then, I had stupidly proposed, and even more stupidly challenged him to a duel. Even though I won, it didn’t feel like much of a victory, but the proud third son admitted his defeat anyway. Wait, wasn’t there some tribe somewhere that dictated losers had to worship and bow to the ones who beat them?

                _‘You defeated me, therefore I shall follow you to the ends of the earth’_ … or something like that.

                Conrad finally breaks his silence, but once the words leave his mouth I wish I hadn’t asked. “It’s a possibility. I never thought about it that way before, but that brother of mine can be strangely stubborn about the oddest things…” His voice trails off, and even though I’m not looking at his face, I just know that he’s smiling, this small smile that raises the scar on his eyebrow.*

                [A/N: This is not YuuCon… I’m not sure if it was in the anime, but in the novels Yuuri says repeatedly that he knows what expression Conrad is wearing even if his back is turned…]

                “But isn’t that great news? I thought Your Majesty didn’t know what to do about Wolfram’s advances.”

                “I don’t, but…” I bury my face in my hands. I should be glad that Wolf isn’t as crazy about me as I thought. All this time, I’d been trying to run away from his clutches, yet at the same time I was terrified of hurting him, of losing him as a friend. To know now that it was just all a misunderstanding, that I was overestimating my position in his heart, that to him I’m just a good friend and decent monarch…

                “Conrad?”

                “Yes, Yuuri?” His voice is gentle. Maybe it’s because I’m talking to him as his godson, and not as his king, but I’m glad he’s calling me by my name now.

                “Even though I don’t like Wolfram that way… I don’t like him not liking me that way even more… Does that make me a horrible person?”

                “No, it doesn’t,” he says kindly. “It just makes you human.”

                “Mmn.” I keep my eyes on the ground. He sounds so confident, and his assurance does ease the pain in my chest a little. So it’s okay to be selfish once in a while. It’s okay to be human, even for the Demon King.

                I stand abruptly, taking a deep breath. If this were Earth, I would yell my lungs out, just like I used to after every match we lost, and then I’d feel better. But this isn’t a baseball park, it’s my castle, and as king I can’t go alerting every guard on standby just because I’m feeling a little down. So I hold that breath for as long as I can, then blow it out with all my strength.

                “Feel better?”

                “Yeah, thanks!” I pick up my bat and march resolutely towards the castle, mind clear and ready for a day of battling with paperwork, when—

                “So you’re going to call off the engagement?”

                I trip over my own feet and nearly slide face-first into the ground.

                “W-why would I do such a thing?!”

                Conrad looks at me all innocently, and I can’t believe that just a while ago I was thinking how reliable this man is. “If you think he’s in this just for his pride and duty, then as his king why don’t you relieve him of it? I’m sure you can find a way to reject him in a way without insulting him. Just tell him that his job is done, or you found someone else—something like that. If he doesn’t love you, I’m sure he won’t mind.”

                “B-but…” There’s nothing wrong with what he’s saying. In fact, now that I know Wolfram doesn’t have any real feelings for me, it’d be even worse to keep him trapped in a redundant relationship. And yet—and yet! “H-he’ll get offended, I’m sure! He’ll say that I think he’s not good enough for me, or that I betrayed him by falling in love with someone else while still legally engaged to him. And then… and then…”

                …He’ll hate me.

                “Then why don’t you find another consort?”

                A chill runs down my spine. I know that voice… I know that voice more familiarly than I would have cared for. Because it was this very voice that accompanied me through five days in utter darkness, down in the catacombs of Seisakoku. It was this voice that led me on, while at the same time lying to me, torturing me. Yet, I was blind and lost. It was the only thing I could hold on to*.

                “…Your Majesty Saralegi.”

                “Ahh, why are you being so formal? King Yuuri.” A wisp of fair hair, like white milk with just a drop of gold*, falls into my line of sight. Beside me, I hear Conrad threatening to unsheathe his sword, but I hold up a hand to stop him.

                Another deep breath, and I raise my head to meet those golden eyes, characteristic of a member of the God tribe, but hidden behind colored glasses.

                “I’m not in the mood for games, Sara. What did you mean?” Even I know how complex my gaze must be when I look at him. This person had more than once threatened my life, threatened my kingdom, and most importantly, he indirectly hurt many, many of my friends. I can’t remember the catacombs without thinking of the way Yozak had sacrificed himself for us*, and although he’s back by my side now I know those dark days will leave their scar on him forever.

                And it was because of Sara that I… that Wolfram…

                But there’s no denying that he was born to be a king, with all the resources and ruthlessness to pull it off.

                “Lord von Bielefelt is a proud warrior, and I admire his loyalty to king and country,” Sara says slowly, though I don’t like the mischievous twinkle in those eyes. “If need be, I doubt there is anything he wouldn’t sacrifice for the greater good of the country. Especially if he has no emotional involvement in the matter.”

                “Get to the point,” I sigh, massaging my temple. I really don’t know how to deal with these bishies, and while I admit that Sara is every bit as beautiful as Wolf*, there is simply something about him that makes me uncomfortable.

                “Patience, Yuuri!” He laughs, a tinkling sound that nevertheless sets Conrad gritting his teeth. And I know the second son hasn’t yet forgiven the king of Small Shimaron for what he put his youngest brother through. “All you have to do is find someone else to get engaged to, someone you don’t particularly like, so he won’t doubt your fidelity—better yet, someone you have every reason to hate. But that someone also has to be important, important enough to affect the future of your country. That way, Lord von Bielefelt won’t have any reason to object, be it out of sense of pride or responsibility.”

                I digest his words carefully. It sounds like a solid plan, but… “Where do I find someone like that?”

                Conrad’s fist tightens around the hilt of his sword. And Sara’s beautiful face breaks into a childish grin.

                “Silly, you’re looking at him. Don’t you see? I’m talking about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the novels, Saralegi...  
> 1\. has absolutely no powers except for the bizarre ability to see in the dark  
> 2\. was the child of Alain(?), former queen and dictator of Seisakoku, country of the God tribe, and a prince of Small Shimaron  
> 3\. has a twin who's now the king of Seisakoku and his puppet/hate his guts  
> 4\. has serious Mommy issues  
> 5\. has a perverse fascination with Yuuri and wants to see him have a mental breakdown so he can keep Yuuri as his pet  
> 6\. ... is a manipulative b*tch. 
> 
> The catacomb incident was him trying to get the powers his mother and brother got by finding the Box, in which a. Yozak was crushed by an imaginary rock (except it's not imaginary to him) and became a suicidal zombie; b. Yuuri had a breakdown and went blind; c. Sara deliberately starved Yuuri of water for five days; d. YUURI STABBED WOLFRAM.
> 
> ...And Yuuri still sort of likes (pities?) him. dfshfshdfasdhlghg


	4. The Truth Within the Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just a plan, right? Just a trick we have to play, for his sake. 
> 
> ...So why does it suddenly feel so real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is definitely not fluff... I put that tag there for the first chapter, but now I'm wondering if even that counts as fluff orz

“Yuuri!” Wolfram bursts into the conference room. “I heard--”

                And then he freezes in his tracks.

                Well, gee, this is awkward… My gaze flits from him, to Saralegi, then back to him. When it becomes obvious that no one else is going to break the silence, I clear my throat nervously. “Wolfram… I mean, Lord von Bielefelt. I was just going to send for you. Please, take a seat.”

                “…As you wish, sire.” The third son recovers quickly, but his manner still seems rather stiff when he takes a seat on my left, with Gwendal seated between us. Conrad is back at his customary station behind my throne, and on my immediate right, is Sara. I had decided against the round, rotating conference table, and though the distance between us made Gunter scowl, I’m still glad that I can keep my eyes on everyone at once.

                Even someone as simple as me can tell that this meeting won’t go smoothly.

                “Your Majesty,” the first son coughs politely, the crease in his brow deep enough to catch a fly. “Would you care to explain why a guest of such… prominence is here at Covenant Castle without alerting us beforehand?”

                I don’t know either…

                “I’m here to discuss the diplomatic relations between the Shin Makoku, Seisakoku, and Small Shimaron.” Sara comes to my rescue, smiling sweetly. “King Yuuri, I apologize for any inconveniences I may have caused by visiting you on such short notice…”

                “…no, really, it’s…”

                “…but I really missed you!”

                My back stiffens as a cold emerald glare threatens to laser a hole through my head.

               “Of course, I know you don’t feel the same way about me,” Sara continues with a dramatic sigh. “After all I’ve done, I understand completely if you’ll never find it in your heart to forgive me. But--!”

                He stands abruptly, slapping his palms onto the table with such a noise that I nearly jump in my throne. “It would be unfair if our citizens have to suffer due to our personal mistakes! The people are scared, and who can blame them? Seisakoku has just opened its borders after being shut away from the rest of the world for 2000 years, Small Shimaron is constantly under threat from its neighbor, and Shin Makoku has just only recovered from a terrible war. After suffering for so long, is a little peace and stability too much to ask for?”

                A lump forms in my throat. Of course, I should have thought about that earlier. Now is no time to be harping over our personal vendettas… And this is why Sara is a natural-born king, while I’m just a half-assed rookie.

                Saralegi’s speech is followed by a grudging silence. Finally, Gunter is the one speaks up, “Wise words, King Saralegi. So pray tell, how do you propose we give our people that peace of mind? By means of a treaty?”

                Even I can sense the cynicism in that velvety voice. The last time I tried to sign a contract with Sara, he had given me a document written in a language I did not understand, telling me it would maintain the peace between our three kingdoms and place us equally as allies. If it weren’t for his own brother’s distrust of him, questioning his words, I would have signed it without knowing that it was in fact an announcement that both Small Shimaron and Shin Makoku would defect to Seiakoku. That was the first time I saw Sara for the person he really was. I still remember the way my fingers had stiffened around the quill, smudging the ink from his signature, and the coldness in my voice when I declared the contract null and void.*

                Back then, he had told me sweetly that it didn’t matter whether I signed it or not, as long as they could keep me there in Seisakoku and incite my people into war. Today, though, the tables are turned. He is in my palace, on my territory, and even though I know he won’t be careless enough to come here alone, I have confidence in my ministers.

                Sara seems to read my mind, holding his hands out to protest his innocence. “I’m afraid that even if I suggested it, you wouldn’t trust me, would you? It would be all my fault, of course, but that only means we need something more… binding.” He paused. “Such as a diplomatic matrimony.”

                A screech of wood against marble, and Wolfram is on his feet, slamming his hands onto the table. Before my mind has time to wander, though, he says through a clenched jaw, “If you’re even _thinking_ of trying anything funny with our Princess Greta--!”

                Saralegi looks shocked at the mere idea. “No, no, I would never conspire around the human princess!” There is something about the way he emphasizes ‘human’ that makes me frown, but I hold my tongue, ignoring Wolfram’s murderous gaze. “Besides, I am the one who owes you. In return, and as a show of my sincerity…” His lips curve into a shy smile. “I am willing to offer myself to you, King Yuuri, in marriage.”

                The silence that blankets the hall is heavy enough to be felt. Conrad’s hand tightens around my shoulder, but I shrug him off. This is all going according to plan. So far.

                “…Preposterous.” Gwendal’s expression is stormy. “Pardon my rudeness, but do you really think we would believe you? Setting aside your position as king of Small Shimaron, we are well aware that same-sex marriages are not as accepted amongst the humans as they are here. Your people will not approve.”

               “You have a point.” Sara’s tone is the perfect mix of regret and reluctance. “Then, I offer you my second-best offer. My cousin, the only other member of the Small Shimaron royal family, Princess Leah. I am sure it will be her honor to marry into your beautiful country.”

                Again, silence. My own mind is going a hundred miles an hour. When Saralegi suggested his plan to help me break off my engagement to Wolf, I was skeptical, not only of him, but also of myself. Could I really just get engaged to someone else I didn’t like, or even know? But after his heartfelt speech, I find that I don’t have a choice. As king, it’s the least I can do for my country.

                Once, the idea of marrying a princess might have thrilled me. But now, all I see is Wolfram’s strangely blank face, as though he still can’t comprehend what’s happening.

                The silence stretches on, all of us unwilling to break it. He has a point, and rejecting such a sincere offer might very well damage the relations between our countries beyond repair. But none of my men would force something like this on me, not Gunter, not Conrad, not even Gwendal.

                I sigh inwardly, and when I speak my voice sounds distant to my own ears. “It’s a good proposal. I accept.”

                And suddenly everyone is standing, shouting. Gwedal tells me to think twice, Gunter is close to tears. Conrad is yelling, “That’s enough, you don’t have to go so far!” Sara is smiling that chilling smile of his.

                The only one who doesn’t speak is Wolfram, who hangs his head in wordless acknowledgment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is to show Yuuri's inner conflicts-- He is a much more subdued person in the novels, especially towards the end. Because the story is written from his point of view, you can really feel his despair, his desperation, and sometimes even something that borders on self-loathing...
> 
> But he never lets it show, and that's why he's our hero :')


	5. Running Away, Voluntarily or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...in which things go out of control, Yuuri gets more questions than answers, Wolfram is nowhere to be found, and I finally get to add in my second favorite pairing in this fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend~ Although I got tests on Monday, I'll just pretend that this is my off-day for a while and write as much as I can while I can T^T

King Saralegi sends a messenger back to his country, requesting the presence of Princess Leah in the Shin Makoku for undisclosed reasons. For all intents and purposes, the deal is sealed and done.

                But it can’t be announced, not until His Majesty King Yuuri calls off his engagement to Lord Wolfram von Bielefelt. The problem is… how?

                “Gunter, how do I--”

                “Your Majesty, I can’t apologize enough, I’ll gladly put my head on a platter for you should you desire afterwards, but right now I have a deeply important matter I must attend to--”

                “Gwendal, I--”

                “If you have time for idle questions, Your Majesty, I beg of you to first finish the work that is piling on your desk, or at the very least, allow me to finish mine.”

                “Conrad--”

                --is on a secret mission with Yozak.

                I find myself in the garden again, sighing heavily with my head in my hands. The princess will be here any moment now, and I can’t let someone of her status wait. But for some reason, no one will tell me how to do what I have to do… Heck, they won’t even let me ask! The way this is going, I might have to ask Wolfram…

                Just the thought of it twists my heart so painfully I struggle to breathe.

                “I turn my back for a while, and you get into an even bigger mess than ever… What will I do with you, Shibuya?”

                I raise my head to see my face reflected in Murata’s glasses. For a moment I stare at the pale, drawn boy in the lens, then the lights shifts and I’m looking in Murata’s eyes, deep and black and fondly exasperated.

                “Murata…” My voice is small and weak. “What do I do?”

                “If you’re asking how to call off an engagement the Mazoku way, I can tell you it’s by pinching your fiance’s right cheek. Taking back what you gave, and all that. But--” His smile is unreadable. “—that’s not what you mean, is it?”

                “…I don’t know.” I draw my knees up to my chest and bury my face into my lap. Ever since we agreed that I was to marry the princess, Wolfram has begun distancing himself from me. Whenever we do meet in the day, it’s as a king and his minister. The news is still confined to only those few at the conference, so we still sleep in the same bed, but on firmly opposite ends. Since when has he been able to control himself so well, even in his sleep?

                He’s growing, and I’m glad, even if I’m a bit lonely. But now, more than ever, I just want him to yell at me, to get mad, to call me a wimp and maybe even beat me up. Anything but this accepting silence, and this stifling formality.

                “Shibuya… I heard from Lord Weller. What were you hoping would come from this?”

                “I don’t know.” We just wanted to let Wolfram go without hurting him, but it seems that I already have. How did it come to this?

                “Do you really want to go through with this?”

                “I don’t know.” Can I not? Do I have a choice?

                “Did you really think this would end well?”

                “ _I don’t know!”_ I grab my head and yell, the water in the fountain exploding behind me. _“Shut up, Murata, don’t say anything more!”_

                The last time we argued like this, he was the one refusing to answer my questions. Back on the ship from Caloria, when I first found out he wasn’t just a Japanese high school student and my only real friend on Earth, I was feeling as suffocated as I feel now, like the emotions are flooding my ribcage, threatening to tear me apart from the inside. Here was another double-black— Will I be abandoned? So it was all a mistake after all, and the one they really want is Murata? The other consciousness inside me took over, and in my despair I said harsh things to him, about his parents, and even about mine.*

                Back then, Wolfram had slapped me hard, calling me out for the hypocrite I was, then proudly claiming that he just officially returned my proposal.*

                That was when we truly got engaged.

                “Shibuya…”

                Where was he now? Why wasn’t he slapping me again, to wake me up from this nightmare?

                “Shibuya… Did you ask him what he thinks?”

                Murata’s words crash in my ears just as the water crashes down around us.

 

I spend the rest of the day wandering the corridors in a trance, looking for my fiancé. Except he won’t be my fiancé much longer.

                Did I ask him? No, of course not. Because I didn’t want to hurt him, or because I didn’t want to hurt my pride? Even if I already know, I didn’t want to hear it from him.

                If he thinks it’s for the best of the country… If he’s willing… then I’ll take back the proposal. After all, he proposed to me back. If we’re really gonna call this off, he has to take it back too.

                Maybe that’s why I didn’t ask him.

                He must still be avoiding me, because I don’t see him at all the entire day. After the sun sets and all the lights are extinguished, I drag my feet back to my—our room. Standing outside the door, I realize for the first time how big it is, and how big everything inside is. The bed, the wardrobe, the bathroom… I never noticed before, because even though they’re way too big for an average high school baseball boy, they’re just the right size for both of us, and occasionally Greta.

                After tonight, I’ll be alone. No, wait, once I marry the princess…

                An indescribable feeling of disgust surges up my throat. No, I’ll never bring anyone else into this room. After we call off the engagement, I’ll request another room from Gunter.

                My mind made up, I grab the doorknob and head into the darkness, glancing instinctively at the bed. He’s not there—

                “Mmph!”

                Someone clamps a handkerchief around my nose and mouth, hitting me solidly behind my neck before I can put up much of a struggle. Why didn’t I sense anything amiss? Maybe because it’s a presence I know so well, and one I can never, ever consider a threat.

                As my world goes black, all I can think is— _This scent. I know this scent._

_*_

“There’s good news and bad news.” Yozak reads the letter with a grim expression, although the way he unceremoniously stuffs the carrier pigeon down his dress with the other hand kind of ruins the tension of the moment. “Good news is Small Shimaron does indeed have a Princess Leah.”

                Conrad clenches his fist. Even though this proves that Saralegi wasn’t lying to them, is it really good news? If so, he’ll hate to hear the bad news. “But?”

                Yozak’s expression turns odd. “But she’s sixty-years-old and happily married to the Minister of Defence with half a dozen grandkids.”

                “…I see.”

                Yozak raises an eyebrow, and Conrad feels that familiar pang of pain when he notices again how pale his best friend has become. The aftermath of the Seisakoku incident can’t be shaken off so easily, no matter how hard he pretends. “Captain, why do you look so pleased that our little king is getting ready to commit adultery?”

                The second son smiles, resisting the urge to touch the spy’s face. “Yozak, you never told anyone about the deal, right?”

                “Captain, I’m offended.”

                “Just to be sure,” Conrad laughs, casually putting his hand on Yozak’s shoulder. “Now if you trust me, can you just pretend that none of this ever happened?”

                A ghost of a smile plays on Gurrier’s lips. If there was one good thing that came out of the Seisakoku trip, it’s that neither His adorable Majesty nor Lord Weller are willing to let him go on missions alone now. “Sure, but aren’t you going tell Little Lord Brat about it? He seems to be pretty depressed recently.”

                Conrad sighs. “His Majesty too. How can they be so clueless? Everyone else knows it except for themselves.”

                Yozak pats his back consolingly. “You know what they say, love blinds one’s eyes to the obvious.”

                Only they were yet to figure out how true this was of them too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who? xD Although don't worry, I'll try my best not to make Yuuri into a damsel in distress. 
> 
> The * in this chapter aren't strictly from the novels, but from the manga. Apparently the manga follows the novels quite faithfully until they reach Big Shimaron for the competition, when the mangaka suddenly introduces Sara waaaay before he's supposed to show O.O 
> 
> And yes, my second favorite CP is Conrad/Yozak :3


	6. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're going to elope.' The happiness and hope that rises when Yuuri hears those words are quickly dashed when he realizes that Wolfram doesn't plan on joining him... 
> 
> Under these circumstances, even the wimpiest king has to take matters into his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two *'s in this one, but the second is pretty major-- or at least, I think it is :3

This is the scent I recognized even when I was blind*.

                “Wolfram…!”

                It’s still dark, but I vaguely recognize where we are—speeding through the forest on the outskirts of the capital on horseback. He has me pinned between his arms and the horse, but I don’t have to see his trademark blue uniform or his face to know for sure who kidnapped me from my room.

                Our room.

                _“Wolfram! Let me go!”_

I push against his grip, and although he’s stronger than I thought, I still manage to throw both of us off balance. The horse rears up, I’m flying sideways, and I close my eyes, bracing for impact—

                “Idiot!” His voice is full of familiar frustration as he wraps his arms around me, using his back to absorb the impact. “Umph!”

                “Wolf!” I scramble to my feet and turn around, squinting through the darkness to help him up. “Are you okay? I’m sorry, I--”

                “Stop. _Blabbering._ ” He forces the words out through gritted teeth. All of a sudden, it occurs to me how long it had been since he last got angry, and I mean, _really_ lost his temper at me—and I miss it. Urk, does that make me a masochist…?

                He grabs my hand and practically drags me away, waking me from my idle thoughts. “We have to _go!_ So help me, before I have to knock you unconscious again and carry you on my back--!”

                But I stand my ground, suddenly calm. “Where are we going, Wolfram?”

                “Don’t ask, just--”

                “ _Where are we going?”_

                He pauses at the firmness in my tone. Just when I’m sure he’s going through with his threat, he heaves a heavy sigh and turns back to face me. “To Caloria. You’re going to elope.”

                _“What?_ ”

                “Look, I’m trying to help you here!” he snaps, but his face is unnaturally wan. “Don’t you dare tell me you’re okay with marrying some girl you never met, just because that—that _boy_ suggested it! Have you seen yourself in the mirror recently? You look miserable!”

                _So do you,_ I want to say, but I can’t find the words.

                “The Great Sage and I have it all planned out. We’re meeting Lady Flynn on the other side of these woods, and--”

                “Whoa, wait!”  I yelp, pulling my hand away from his. So this was all Murata’s plan. I’ve gotten too used to it to be surprised any more, but-- “What does Lady Flynn have to do with any of this?”

                Is it just a trick of the light, or did those brilliant emerald eyes darken? “She’s agreed to marry you. If you announce that the Demon King and the ruler of Caloria are deeply and madly in love with each other, Small Shimaron can’t do anything about it without inviting the wrath of two countries and the bad reputation of trying to tear apart true love.”

                True love… That’s where Celi came in. I shudder a bit at the thought of the previous Demon Queen in her bright red leotard, lashing her whip at Saralegi like a lion tamer. Then the true impact behind Wolfram’s words sinks in. “You want me… to elope with Flynn?”

                “You like her, don’t you?” His voice is quiet, as though he is trying hard to keep his tone neutral. “I saw the way you looked at her during that ball in Big Shimaron, after we won the tournament.”

                He saw…? My heart thuds heavily at the memory. Yes, back when we danced, and Flynn swore her allegiance to me, I had regretted not meeting her earlier, before she dedicated her heart to Norman Gilbert, and to Caloria*. But it was just a fleeting moment, and knowing now that Wolfram had seen us, had carved that moment into his memory, guilt washes over me in overwhelming waves.

                “But she--” –doesn’t love me.

                “I know.” He is on the move again, his eyes fixed resolutely ahead. “But she will do it for her country.”

                _“Then how is it different from me marrying Princess Leah?”_ He’s trying to solve my problem by dumping it on someone else—!

 _“It is different, because you might still be happy!”_ Lord von Bielefelt, the man everyone admits is much more fit to be Maou than me, finally loses his calm. His head is lowered, so I can’t see his expression, but I can see all too clearly the way his body is shaking, the way his knuckles are turning white. “I’m not as selfless as my brothers, or Gunter! Even if it’s for the country, even if my doing this is treason, I can’t—I can’t just stand by and watch as you make a decision you’ll regret for the rest of your life!”

                “Wolfram…” That’s right, the third son was always the most unpredictable. Back when I first showed up at Covenant Castle, he didn’t worship me like Gunter, or accept me grudgingly like Gwendal. Conrad knew me, but he didn’t. His territory was in the Bielefelt lands, he didn’t need to stay and bear with my shenanigans. He was the only one that willingly chose me.

                He’s the only one that I chose.

                “Y-Yuuri…?”

                 He sounds as surprised as I feel when I throw my arms around him, but that isn’t enough to make me let go. Instead, I hold him tighter, hating that little bit of distance between us. “Okay, Wolfram. I’ll elope. But not with Flynn.”

                He stiffens in my embrace, and for a moment panic wells up in my chest. But it’s too late to turn back now, and besides, I don’t think I want to. I remember the look on his face when he suggested that I run away with Flynn, the fear and concern every time I get hurt, the way he follows me to the ends of the world if he thinks I might need him—

                Heh. To think that I suspected his love for even a moment—I really am a hopeless wimp.

                “Come with me, Wolf. If it’s you, I’ll go anywhere. I’m sure Gwendal and Gunter can take care of things here, and Conrad will tell my family where I went—I can bring you around Earth, where not even they can find us. I’m strong enough now, I can take you anywhere… as long as you say yes.”

                For the longest three seconds in my life, he doesn’t say anything. But just when I begin to seriously consider kidnapping him myself, his body relaxes in my embrace, and his arms wrap around my waist. “Wimp. Didn’t I already give you my answer so many years ago?”

                This isn’t a dream, is it? Even if it is, I swear to myself silently as I hug him with all my strength, I’ll do everything in my power to make sure it comes true, again and again, no matter how many times it takes, until it becomes reality.

                “Oh dear, what do we have here?”

                The beautiful moment is shattered by that sickly-sweet, too-familiar voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noted that: 1. The story ends in the next chapter, and 2. I just added it into a series. Yup, there's gonna be a Part 2, and honestly, I can't wait to get there. In fact, I've already started work on it... You can even say this whole story is a sort of prequel to that :3 And sorry to get your hopes up, but I just realized I'm not gonna incorporate much more Conrad/Yozak here... Maybe in Part 3? (What the hell am I getting myself into...)


	7. Of Promises, Endings, and New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've come a long way, but with your hand finally in mine, I don't mind going further, as far as you want. 
> 
> Anything, as long as you don't let go of this hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda hoping to reach the 100-hit milestone before I posted this, but ah well. So here it is, the end... of Part 1 xD

“Sara!” When I hear that voice coming from behind, my first instinct is to shield Wolfram with my body. It takes me a whole second to realize how stupid that was, but Wolfram doesn’t protest. This time, though, his silence fills me up with a joy and confidence I never felt before. With him behind me, it feels as though I can do anything.

                “I’m offended, Yuuri. If you didn’t like my idea, you could’ve just told me.”

                “Well, I’m telling you now,” I say into the darkness loudly. Sometimes it’s easy to forget that Saralegi is practically powerless. As long as Wolfram and I are together, there’s nothing he can—

                The forest lights up with so many torches that I have to shield my eyes. We’re surrounded.

                Wolfram’s left hand slips into my right, while his dominant one is ready at his sword.

                “Stay your hand, Lord von Bielefelt!” Gwendal’s stern voice cuts through the night, and Wolfram's oldest brother emerges from the shadows.

                “Brother…” The third son’s words are trembling. I squeeze his hand for support, facing Gwen with a frown that reflects his own.

                “Lord von Voltaire, this has nothing to do with Wolfram! He was acting solely on my orders.”

                “Was he now? Shibuya.” Murata joins Gwendal’s side, the flames from the torches dancing on his glasses. “Treason is punishable by death in this country, you know.”

                “If you want him, you have to go through me first!” Damn, I always wanted to say that. Even if I can’t see them, I know that Wolfram and Murata rolled their eyes at me simultaneously.

                “Your Majesty…” Gunter’s resentful voice floats into my ears, like the ghost of a woman murdered by her husband, sending chills down my spine. “Did you really have to go so far? Do you really want to leave Gunter behind so badly?”

                “And I don’t recall agreeing to clean up the mess you plan on leaving behind,” Gwendal adds through gritted teeth.

                My shoulders fall. Guess our elopement is over before it even began, huh? Still—“I won’t let you hurt Wolfram. I-if you have to punish someone, take me!”

                A vein throbs visibly in Gwendal’s vein. At this rate he’ll look 40 before he’s… 200. Maybe I should get some skincare tips from Mom when I go back. “Your Majesty, please remember that that’s my _little brother_ you’re talking about.”

                “Yuuri…” Wolfram sounds like he’s trying hard not to laugh. “I think… I think it’s not as bad as you think.”

                “My cousin Leah is too busy taking care of her grandkids to marry a Demon King anyway,” Saralegi drawls in reply. “So I’ll let that be. But to make up for my own disappointment…”

                My eyes narrow suspiciously. “What do you want?”

                If Wolfram is like the eternally bright sun, then Saralegi’s smile is like the shady, silvery moonlight*. “I want to attend your wedding as best man and honorary matchmaker.”

 

“Do we really have to let him come?”

                Wolfram pouts like a child, looking even more adorable than usual in his pink nightie. “I can’t shake the feeling that he’ll try something fishy.”

                “Oh, let him try,” I say distractedly, trying not to notice the way the candlelight bounces off his porcelain skin. “Even if he does get any funny ideas, I’m sure your mother will be very interested in the person that put her baby through so much.”

                My fiancé shudders at the thought. “I’m just hoping she doesn’t show up in that red dress again.”

                A smile creeps across my lips as he rests his head on my shoulders. “Why, are you scared that she’ll steal your spotlight at your own wedding?”

                “No, I just don’t want my prospective stepfathers to make a scene.” His eyes are misty with sleep, but they refocus immediately when I try pulling my fingers through his hair. “Yuuri, promise me something.”

                “O-okay.”

                He grabs both my hands and looks into my eyes seriously. “I’ll marry you, but I don’t want you to spoil me. I’ve seen how some of the consorts are, and I’m telling you right now that a life of luxury and lounging around will drive me insane. I’m a soldier, always remember that. Even after I become your Prince Consort, my place will be on the battlefield, not just your bed.”

                Prince Consort… I like the sound of that. But when he mentioned my bed—this bed?—I nearly choke.

                He grins at my helplessness, rubbing my chest with his cheek. “Promise me. Or I’ll find that Princess Leah, grandchildren or not, and you can spoil her instead.”

                “I promise, I promise!” I say frantically. You’re kidding, after all that’s happened today? “There’s nothing in the world that I won’t do for you. Um, as long as it doesn’t involve killing someone…“

                “Hmph, I can handle something like that myself!” It’s back, his characteristic pride. I see my goofy grin reflected in his huge eyes, and I hurriedly rearrange my features. Before I can catch my bearings, though, he presses his lips onto mine, and all coherent thought is immediately blown out of my mind.

                He breaks the contact far too soon, pressing his hand on my lips when I try to lean in. His smile is his own, a perfect blend of mischief and seduction. “I want to hear it, Yuuri. You never told me.”

                Instantly, I know what he’s talking about. Guilt floods my heart. “Wolfram, I--”

                “I don’t want your apologies, wimp. I want those three words.” His eyes are oddly bright, flickering in the candlelight. “Then I’ll know for sure how you feel about me.”

                “Wolfram…” I sigh, and peck him on the lips before he can protest. “Isn’t it obvious? I love you.”

                His expression melts then, and he’s no longer the prideful Lord von Bielefelt I met that first fateful day, neither is he the impulsive yet capable Wolfram I call my best friend. This is a side of Wolfram I’ve never seen before, or only in small glances, all because I was too stupid to admit my feelings for him. My fiancé. My lover.

                “And I love you too.”

                Our lips meet again, but not before he adds as an afterthought—

                “—Wimp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And starting tomorrow, Part 2! Wow, I still can't believe I managed to write and post the entire story on time every day O.O During my exam time too... No, it's probably because of the exams. Never underestimate the power of procrastination~
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read, hit kudos and especially those who commented! eliddell and eclst, your comments mean a lot to me! Thanks for all your support, and until next time (tomorrow)! *bows*


End file.
